Un pairing pour trois mots
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Trois mots, un pairing et voilà un OS. Jouant ici avec l'univers de Salut Les Geeks, Yaoi en vue ! :D Bien entendu, je mets le rating M par sécurité. Mais venez voir ce que ça donne, ça peut peut-être vous amuser. Geetron,Pandora (Prof/Panda), Panthieu, Matron,... Bref, tous quoi ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!  
Aujourd'hui je vous embarque dans une nouvelle aventure, un peu spéciale.  
Il s'agit d'un ensemble d'OS inspiré par trois mots. **Trois simples mots et un Pairing** évidemment :D  
Pour les OS suivants, j'aimerais donc que vous, cher/es lecteurs/trices me proposiez Trois Mots et un pairing dans les reviews. Les idées les plus rigolotes seront alors écrites.  
Donc, pour le premier, j'ai demandé à mon amie LaGoule (superbe dessinatrice sur Facebook ;) ) trois mots qu'elle a choisit avec précautions : **Quai, canards, réceptions.**

Et le pairing étant: **Geetron**

C'est ainsi qu'est née: **_Une Bouteille à la Seine._** Premier OS de cette aventure.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Salut les Geeks et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, blah, blah, BLAH! Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs, magnifique chanson de **Sleeping at Last** , _Light_.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant à s'asseoir au bord d'un quai. Regarder les bateaux, les légères ondes qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage. Partager du temps avec le reste de nature, à défaut de plaire à l'humanité. Le Geek regarda sa bouteille en verre, vide. Une bière, ce n'était pas grave de boire une bière après les cours, si?

Le lycée, drôle d'endroit pour un Geek, peut-être était-ce un drôle d'endroit pour tout le monde après tout. Les gens, les professeurs, la popularité, les humiliations, les blessures... Le gamer soupira, pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à s'imposer? Pourquoi était-il toujours celui que l'on taquinait, celui qu'on aimait voir pleurer? Il avait juste besoin d'un ami. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais aucune force supérieure ne lui donnerait. Il lui était arrivé de prier une fois. Pourtant son créateur n'était pas croyant du tout, lui non plus d'ailleurs mais il voulait seulement tester, savoir si ça pouvait marcher. Mais si Dieu il y avait, il ne s'intéresserait sûrement pas à la personnalité enfantine et sensible d'un schyzophrène. Même si celle-ci c'était matérialisé dans un corps propre...

Il soupira de nouveau, observant cette bouteille en verre, vide, tout comme lui. Il était vide, fatigué par toute cette solitude, épuisé par la tristesse. Pourtant, une pensée traversa son esprit sensible et il se rappela de cette légende étrange, de ce petit espoir auquel se raccroche les naufragés, perdus sur une île déserte... Une bouteille à la mer.

Avec un enthousiasme étrange, il sortit son carnet de cours et un stylo à bille noir. Il le regarda une seconde, noir, comme cet homme. Cet être si fort, insensible et impressionant. Cette personnalité qu'il n'arriverait jamais à égaler. Un homme qui vit la solitude par choix. Non, cette couleur le représenterait mal, lui, le gamer timide et sensible, renfermé et seul. Il posa le stylo et attrapa un stylo plume Batman qui écrivait d'une encre pourpre, un rouge sombre comme le sang. Il sourit légèrement en pensant que cette couleur lui allait mieux. Puis, il déposa le bout de la plume sur le papier écru.

 _ **[May these words be the first**_ _  
Faites que ces mots soit les premiers  
_ _ **To find your ears.**_ _  
A trouver tes oreilles.  
_ _ **The world is brighter than the sun**_ _  
Le monde est plus brillant que le soleil  
_ _ **Now that you're here.**_ _  
Maintenant que tu es là.  
_ _ **Though your eyes will need some time to adjust**_ _  
Bien que tes yeux auront besoin de temps pour s'ajuster  
_ _ **To the overwhelming light surrounding us,**_ _  
A la lumière submergente nous entourant  
_ _ **I'll give you everything I have.  
**_ _Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai.  
_ _ **I'll teach you everything I know.**_ _  
Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais,  
_ _ **I promise I'll do better.**_ _  
Je te le promet, je ferais mieux._ _ **]**_

Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant à s'asseoir au bord d'un quai. Regarder les bateaux, les légères ondes qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage. C'était plutôt rare, mais c'était agréable. Voir les canards se laisser porter par le courant, les voir s'agiter devant les miettes de pains d'un vieux sandwich. Le Patron s'adossa au mur de pierre, sous le pont qui traversait la Seine et alluma une cigarette. Le son des voitures, l'air ambiant de la ville parvenait à lui donner un mal de crâne parfois, sans parler de la gestion de ses bordels. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de travailler dans l'illégalité, surtout lorsqu'il fallait enchaîner des nuits blanches de tournages et des journées interminables dans des maisons closes. Mathieu était un gars bien sympathique, mais franchement, il lui prenait la tête avec son émission. Bien que c'était amusant cette vie d'acteur à mi-temps, sans parler de la réception des mails enflammées de jeunes pucelles en mal d'amour qui se frotteraient bien volontiers à son corps de criminel sexuel.

Le criminel observa longuement un groupe de canards plutôt attendrissants, il fallait l'avouer. Il en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une mère avec ses quatre petits. Il sourit avec amusement en remarquant le dernier qui semblait être totalement à l'abandon. Voguant au gré du courant, ne parvenant pas à s'intégrer au groupe. Un marginal. Le vilain petit canard, l'appellation était plutôt bien placé et il fût presque déçu de n'avoir personne à qui le raconter. Il soupira en voyant le fameux petit canard se coincer le bec dans une vieille bouteille de bière vide.

Au début, il ne fit pas attention, décidant, comme à son habitude, de se moquer du malheur des autres. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le petit piaillement apeuré du volatile attira son attention, sentant un organe se tordre au creux de son ventre, il vérifia les alentours et étant bel et bien seul, il approcha le petit animal. Puis, en un geste, il retira son petit bec fragile du cylindre de verre. Le volatile s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put. Le criminel le regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire alors que la bouteille restait prisonnière de sa main. Puis, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la jeter, il vit derrière cette teinte verte foncée, un petit bout de papier enroulé.

 _ **[I'll hold the world to its best,  
**_ _Je maintiendrais le monde à son meilleur,  
_ _ **And I'll do better.  
**_ _Et je ferai mieux._ _ **  
With every heartbeat I have left  
**_ _Avec chaque battement de cœur que j'ai laissé passer  
_ _ **I will defend your every breath,  
**_ _Je défendrai chacun de tes souffles,_ _ **  
And I'll do better.  
**_ _Et je ferai mieux._ _ **  
'Сause you are loved.  
**_ _Car tu es aimé._ _ **  
You are loved more than you know.  
**_ _Tu es aimée plus que tu ne le sais._ _ **  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
**_ _Je te promet, par ma présence chacun de mes jours_ _ **  
To prove it so.  
**_ _Pour te le prouver_ _ **.]**_

Le Geek alla se coucher tôt ce soir là, un peu groggy. Il salua les autres personnalités de la maison et entra dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit, il entendit un bruit étrange. Un son de froissements, un papier qu'on crispe, qu'on écrase. Il bougea légèrement et trouva en effet sous son torse, une page écru, fraîchement arrachée dans l'après-midi, sur le quai. Il rougit brusquement entre la honte et l'impatience de savoir qui avait reçu sa bouteille à la mer. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas indiqué son adresse sur la lettre en question. Alors comment...? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un habitant de la maison. Il entendit le cliquetis de la porte et il se retourna vivement alors que la lumière s'éteignit. Le gamer lança un léger cri de surprise et vit une silhouette sombre s'approcher, il recula avec crainte. Qui avait trouvé sa lettre? Le Panda? Non, il ne sortait presque jamais. Le Hippie? Était-il assez lucide pour ne serait-ce que comprendre que la lettre venait de lui? Le Prof? Non, il n'aurait pas fait cette mise en scène... Alors était-ce...? Non, pas lui... Dans toute sa malchance, le Geek était sûrement tombé sur le pire de tous ses colocataires. Il frémit de terreur et se protégea avec ses bras, attendant un coup ou une moquerie quelconque, peut-être que les deux viendraient en même temps. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'un sanglot franchit sa gorge.

Ses poignets furent vivement agrippés et plus rien ne protégea son pauvre visage apeuré. Cependant, contre toute attente, le seul contact qu'il ressenti fût une matière étrangement douce se pressant contre ses lèvres crispées. Il écarquilla les yeux et frémit brusquement en sentant un organe humide franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Un goût de tabac happa son souffle et il sentit son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il fût libéré, ses mots mirent un long moment avant de sortir de sa gorge.

"Patron?" S'enquit-il sous l'incompréhension.

" Message reçu, mon vilain petit canard." Murmura le criminel contre les lèvres frémissantes du jeune gamer.

Le Geek resta un instant immobile. Son cœur semblait vouloir se libérer de son corps juvénile, devenu trop étroit pour la force de ses palpitations. Sans aucun autre mot, il agrippa les cheveux du Patron et scella leur pacte jamais prononcé par un autre baiser.

" _Je m'appelle Geek. Non, je... On m'a donné le nom de Geek. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel âge j'ai. Mais l'âge c'est vraiment important? Mon créateur a 27 ans. Moi, j'ai l'âge qu'il m'a donné. Je pleure beaucoup, en fait, je pleure presque tout le temps. Mais c'est parce que tout est triste autour de moi. Les gens semblent si méchants, ils sont impolis et cruels. Ils me font peur. Je n'ai pas d'amis. J'aimerais bien en avoir un. Les amis c'est bien, Mathieu, mon "papa", dit que les amis sont des gens sur qui tu peux tout le temps compter. Comme une famille. Si j'avais une vraie famille peut-être que je saurais ce que ça veut dire... Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment. En tout cas, si j'avais un ami, je lui raconterais tout mes secrets... En fait, j'ai un secret... Est-ce que tu veux être mon ami? Si tu deviens mon ami, alors je te dirais mon secret... Tu acceptes? ... Alors,... Je suis amoureux. C'est un garçon. Ou plutôt un homme. Moi, je suis un garçon, lui, il est un homme. Je ne savais pas trop faire la différence avant, mais maintenant je sais. Il est fort, impressionant, et lui, sur son visage, il y a toujours un sourire. Un sourire dément. Je n'écris pas en noir parce que le noir c'est sa couleur... Non, le noir, c'est lui. A force de vivre dans l'obscurité, il est devenu la noirceur... C'est pour ça qu'il est... Magnifique. Il me fait peur parfois, souvent même... Mais cette peur me fait me sentir plus vivant je crois..._  
 _Enfin... Je ne sais pas si cette lettre voguera jusqu'à quelqu'un un jour... Je ne sais pas si elle sera lue, ni même si j'aurais une réponse._  
 _Au quai de la seine, amicalement, le Geek solitaire qui recherche un ami..._ "

FIN

* * *

Alors? **Trois simples mots et un Pairing ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos mots qui m'ont beaucoup inspirés. J'ai déjà choisi la prochaine, enfin, les deux prochaines. ^^  
Pour le deuxième OS, n'ayant pas reçu vos reviews avant de prendre ma décision, j'ai demandé à mon âme soeur, vous pouvez voir sa première fanfiction sous le nom de Alba Knox (qui est vraiment super sympa!), de me donner son avis. Elle m'a donc donné trois mots: **Bleu. Livre. Tâche.**

Le pairing? **Pandora! Panda/Prof.**

En espérant que vous appréciez! :D

* * *

Lorsque le scientifique de Salut Les Geeks s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, la plupart des habitants savaient pertinemment qu'il n'en sortirait pas pendant des jours. Il y avait une énorme différence entre une porte close et une porte fermé à clé. Le Prof était d'une couleur pivoine et son calme olympien ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Tout avait commencé en cette douce après-midi d'octobre, le temps orageux avait dissuadé les habitants de sortir de la maison, bien que le plus courageux d'entre tous c'était, évidemment rendu à son bordel parce que "Les putes c'est comme un café serré, gamin, si ça attend trop c'est froid comme de la glace pillée. Et bordel ce que c'est dégueulasse le café froid.".

N'étant donc pas embêter par les jérémiades incessantes du Geek, molesté par le Patron, le Professeur avait simplement décidé d'investir le canapé dans le but de lire un ouvrage des plus intéressants. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit simplement la couverture de son livre, un autre habitant vint s'asseoir face à lui.

Rien qu'à l'odeur fumante de thé au bambou, rhubarbe et fleur de lotus, l'homme de science compris instantanément qui lui rendait visite. Il releva tout de même la tête alors que ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes bleues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne l'avait jamais su, et autant dire que ça l'agaçait. Lui, détenteur de la science infuse, incapable de savoir pourquoi il trouvait ces yeux différents de tous les autres. Pourtant, Mathieu avait donné à ses personnalités la même apparence.

Le Geek semblait cependant plus frêle, le Patron était plus musclé, le Hippie? Et bien... Il était à peu près normal si on oubliait son regard exorbités... Mais leurs yeux étaient semblables bien que la couleur de chacun était légèrement différente. Non, c'était leur expression qui changeait tout.

Malgré lui, l'homme se surpris à fixer les prunelles si spécifique de son ami chanteur. Le Panda, lui, ne disait mot, se contentant de boire un peu de son thé en observant le scientifique d'un ?il curieux.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'un regard pouvait dire. Le Prof se sentait frémir chaque fois que les yeux si bleus du chanteur se posaient sur lui et pour tout avouer, il trouvait cela handicapant.

Il était persuadé de détester ce Panda depuis que l'Ursidé avait pris sa place à la fin de chaque épisode de l'émission de Mathieu . Et pourtant...

"Que lisez-vous?"

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu et l'homme dû sursauter, étant donné le demi-sourire moqueur qui s'était imposé sur les lèvres du Panda. Il rougit une fraction de seconde et reporta son attention la table d'où une fumée agréablement odorante s'échappait.

« Vous voyant depuis la cuisine, j'ai pensé que cela vous conviendrait, une tasse de thé en ce temps orageux, Professeur. » Sourit le chanteur en buvant une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

Le scientifique hocha simplement la tête et posa son livre à ses côtés avant d'attraper le contenant de ce breuvage qu'il supposait savoureux.

« Merci, Maître. » Murmura-t-il timidement de sa voix pincée alors qu'il but une longue et chaleureuse gorgée.

L'intéressé sourit poliment et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le livre. L'ouvrage avait l'air plus qu'étrange. Cela ressemblait plus à un rapport qu'à un livre d'auteur.

« C'est le rapport de vos recherches sur le cri du Kangourou ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité. »

Le Professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et bien non, j'ai bouclé ce rapport il y a de nombreux moi déjà, répondit-il non sans fierté dans la voix. »

L'Ursidé sourit d'autant plus, intéressé par le résultat de ses recherches et d'autant plus par le contenu de ce mystérieux dossier relié par des anneaux de plastique.

Le scientifique but une autre gorgée, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sourire attendrissant de son ami chanteur. Pourquoi devait-il ressentir ses palpitations étranges lorsqu'il passait un peu de temps auprès de lui ?

Le Panda se levant, déterminé à savoir ce qui se cachait dans ce mystérieux ensemble de pages, approcha du détenteur de la Science Infuse. Le Professeur but une goutte de son thé pour oublier la sensation incroyable qui torturait son estomac. Lorsque l'Ursidé se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'homme se surpris à frissonner d'impatience. Il croisa le regard du Maître chanteur et il frémit d'autant plus. Tellement bleus, tellement beaux... Tellement expressifs.

« Maître » Murmura-t-il alors que leurs visages s'étaient approchés d'encore quelques centimètres.

Le Panda déposa enfin un doigt sur le dossier tant désiré. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, il vit le Professeur venir plus près encore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » S'enquit-il.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un doux mais timide baiser se posa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'instant fut cependant fugace et le Prof recula doucement avec un sourire gêné.

En une fraction de seconde pourtant, le scientifique prit une couleur pivoine. Son ami semblait incroyablement surpris et gêné. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à un tel contact. Le Panda n'était pas venu pour l'embrasser ? Mais alors, que voulait-il ? Le Prof se leva brusquement, renversant sa tasse sur le pauvre Ursidé face à lui et sur le fameux livret.

De pivoine, il passa à écarlate et ne parvint qu'à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles. Le chanteur, semblant toujours perdu, regardait la tâche humide qui imprégnait son kigurumi avec insistance.

Le scientifique profita de cette confusion pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans son laboratoire et s'enfermer à double tour.

Maître Panda resta de longues secondes immobile, observant la pièce pour tenter de comprendre la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui... Avec lui. Il avait cru une minute que son coeur avait lâché. Il laissa tomber le livret sur la petite table du salon et alla chercher une serviette de bain pour s'essuyer.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, la tasse, le livre et la tâche humide était toujours là. Il soupira et s'accroupit à côté de la table rectangulaire, passant la serviette déjà légèrement imprégnée. Posant sa main sur le petit meuble, il se rendit vite compte que sous ses doigts se tenaient l'objet qu'il avait convoité et qui avait causé l'instant gênant mais néanmoins très agréable entre lui et le Professeur.

Il attrapa le livret, s'asseyant au sol et ouvrit la première page. Il se sentit rougir brusquement lorsqu'il lût les premiers mots de la page de garde.

 _"Recueil de fanfictions sur Le Maître."_

Son coeur accéléra doucement et il feuilleta plusieurs pages. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de fanfictions en effet. Mais ce n'était pas essentiellement sur l'ursidé, non. Ces fictions traitaient d'eux deux, de leur relation. De leur "probable" relation!

Le Panda vira à l'écarlate et abandonnant le livret sur le canapé, il se leva et se dirigea au laboratoire du scientifique tant intriguant.

Il frappa trois coups, et comme il avait imaginé, le Prof ne répondit pas. Il donna trois nouveaux coups.

"Professeur? Vous avez oublié votre... Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Votre rapport... ? " S'enquit-il avec une fausse ignorance.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le détenteur de la Science Infuse ouvrit légèrement la porte de son antre et laissa simplement dépassé un petit bout de tête. Cependant, le Panda ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, repoussa doucement la porte et le força à le laisser entrer.

" Vous n'êtes pas venu me rendre mon recueil, n'est-ce pas? Bégaya le Professeur en rougissant d'avantage."

L'Ursidé fit un pas de plus vers le scientifique et alors qu'il le prit par la taille, il se pencha pour prendre possession de son souffle.

"Non, je suis venu le réaliser, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes du Professeur."

 _" Le Professeur se perdait dans l'iris bleuté du Panda. Il n'avait jamais vu de couleur si profonde, d'expression si définie dans un simple regard. Il frémit un peu plus et alors qu'il caressa les douces oreilles de son amant, il murmura un simple "Je t'aime". Chose étrange comme une telle déclaration ne pouvait se dire au titre de vouvoiement, trop étranger à son goût. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il le tutoyait... Sûrement pas la dernière..."_

Le Geek referma brusquement le livret en rougissant. Il n'avait pas prévu de lire quelque chose sur ses colocataires mais le livre était là, grand ouvert et prêt à être lu. Avant que quiconque ne le surprenne, il prit l'ensemble de textes et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il devait cacher ce livret, pour le respect de ses amis bien entendu. Mais alors qu'il pensait à une cachette sûre, il se dit qu'il aimerait tout de même connaître la fin de cette histoire. Fermant sa porte à clé, il se précipita sous sa chaude couverture et ouvrit la page où il s'était arrêté.

 _"Il frémit un peu plus et alors qu'il caressa les douces oreilles de son amant, il murmura un simple "Je t'aime". Chose étrange..."_

* * *

Alors? Reviews? Trois mots?

Pour le prochain, j'ai déjà l'inspiration. Il arrivera au plus vite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, les amis! Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée °^°  
La reprise des cours, tout ça, tout ça! Bref! Je vous poste donc ce nouvel OS sur Salut Les Geeks avec le petit défi; Trois mots, un pairing!  
L'idée de cette fiction m'a été proposé par **_Kooki-mos_**! Merci encore.

 **Les trois mots?** _Chatouilles, Rhume et Écharpe_.

 **Le pairing?** _Patron/Mathieu._

 **Le titre? _Paris at Night_**

J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire et je dois vous avouer que ça m'a beaucoup plus de l'écrire!

Enjoy? And review?

* * *

 **Paris at night.**

Les rues de Paris semblaient n'avoir jamais été aussi froides. Mathieu était couvert des pieds à la tête. Bonnet, gants et manteau il avait tout sorti du placard. Tout ? Il n'en fût pas si sûr lorsque, marchant au bord de la Seine, un courant d'air frais très désagréable s'insinua dans sa nuque. Il frissonna en haussant les épaules, espérant que le col de son manteau suffirait à couvrir sa peau nue.

Sa personnalité la plus sombre se mit à ricaner d'un air moqueur alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés, tenant un sac en plastique blanc entre ses doigts.

« Ça t'apprendra à finir tout le café, gamin, souffla-t-il avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Je suis mort de froid ! S'indigna l'intéressé. Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'étais obligé de t'accompagner ?

-Primo, c'est toi qui l'as fini, soupira le criminel. Secundo, estime-toi heureux que je sois venu avec toi. »

Mathieu lui lança un regard noir, ouvrant la bouche pour protester. Cependant, il la referma brusquement en sentant une chaleur inattendue s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Tu me prêtes ton écharpe ? S'enquit-il avec plus de surprise que d'incertitude. »

Le Youtuber regarda son colocataire, laissant un petit sourire amusé effleurer ses lèvres. Le Patron n'était partit qu'avec cela, vêtu de son sombre et habituel costume, il n'avait enfilé aucune couche superflue de vêtements.

« Je ne suis pas frileux, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de reprendre la marche, les mains dans les poches. »

Mathieu lui emboîta le pas, ses joues rosissant sous le froid, ou peut-être sous l'odeur virile qui imprégnait l'écharpe noire. Elle était confortable, douce et agréablement chaude.

Il observa sa personnalité une fraction de seconde. Aucun frémissement. Pourtant, lui-même avait encore un peu froid malgré ses couches de vêtements plus qu'excessives.

Le Patron n'était vraiment pas frileux. A moins que ce ne soit Mathieu qui craignait la fraîcheur plus qu'il ne devrait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, le Youtuber retira doucement l'objet de laine et le tendit au criminel.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et alors que le Geek venait tout juste de s'allonger, Mathieu se réveilla avec cette envie insupportable d'aller aux toilettes. Il soupira d'agacement, roulant dans ses draps avec l'espoir de se rendormir sans avoir à se soulager avant. Mais les bières qu'il avait bues avec le Panda devant le nouvel épisode de True Detective étaient sûrement de trop. Il grommela de mécontentement, se résignant à devoir se lever. Son pied glissa de lui-même hors du lit, se frayant un chemin sous la chaude couverture pour atteindre le parquet glacé. Il frémit mais garda obstinément son visage planté dans son oreiller. Non, il ne quitterait pas ce coussin duveteux et confortable, ni cette lourde et chaleureuse couette, pour un sol si froid. Un soupir frôla de nouveau ses lèvres alors que son envie commença à broyer son ventre. C'est en maugréant une insulte dans un anglais incompréhensible qu'il posa son second pied hors du lit et qu'il se leva.

Enroulé dans sa couverture comme un burrito, il avança d'un pas lent à travers la salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Un bâillement bruyant finit par trahir sa nuit incomplète alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête par habitude.

Le couloir était éclairé par la simple lumière de la lune. Il avança d'un pas lent, le corps encore léthargique de son court moment de sommeil.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à soulager son envie pressante, il sortit de la salle de bain, et reprit la direction de sa chambre en fredonnant l'OST de Skyrim. Son attention fût soudainement attirée par un bruit inhabituel s'échappant de la chambre d'un de ses colocataires. Intrigué, il approcha la porte en bois sombre et décida d'entrer.

Un second éternuement accueillit son entrée c'était donc cela ce petit bruit attendrissant ? La lampe de chevet éclairait légèrement la chambre. Une lumière tamisée, presque chaleureuse.

« Patron ? Tu te sens bien ? S'enquit-il sans vraiment savoir s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. »

Le criminel restait blottit dans son drap noir, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre sa question alors que son nez était rougi d'irritation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ? Répliqua-t-il alors que sa gorge le démangeait. On ne t'a pas appris à frapper ? »

Une légère toux le prit et il tenta tant bien que mal de l'étouffer au creux de sa main. Mathieu approcha en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu es tombé malade ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il resserrait la couverture autour de lui.

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Grogna l'homme aux lunettes de soleil en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

Il se blottit plus encore dans son drap, espérant que cela le réchauffe un peu plus. Il fixa l'épaisse couverture avec une jalousie discutable.

Mathieu tendit une main vers lui et le Patron recula aussitôt.

« Woh ! Tu fais quoi, gamin ? Ma bite est plus basse ! S'exclama-t-il en retenant le poignet de Mathieu loin de son visage. »

Le Youtuber ne pût retenir une expression de surprise avant que les mots de sa personnalité ne lui soutirent un léger rire. Pourtant, il fronça rapidement les sourcils en regardant la main tremblante qui agrippait son bras.

« Tu es gelé, constata-t-il non sans inquiétude. Laisse-moi prendre ta température.

-Si tu veux jouer au docteur avec moi, gamin, va falloir être plus convaincant. Fanfaronna le criminel en retirant rapidement sa main. Essaie une petite tenue d'infirmière, ça pourrait être sympa. »

Ses derniers mots trahirent sa gorge et il éternua trois fois de suite.

« Bordel ! Grogna-t-il sous le mécontentement. »

Mathieu ne pût s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il prit place au côté du Patron.

« Allez, laisse-moi faire, crétin, souffla-t-il avec une certaine tendresse. »

Le criminel grommela quelque chose à propos de la mère de Mathieu mais il laissa ce dernier poser la paume de sa main sur son front.

« Tu as de la fièvre… Pensa le jeune homme à haute voix.

-Sans déconner, Docteur Obvious, j'espère que t'as au moins ton diplôme de médecine pour savoir ça ! Nargua le criminel avant d'attraper un mouchoir et de l'utiliser. »

Mathieu lui lança un regard noir. Quel gamin entêté ! Il soupira et se leva.

« Je vais te préparer du thé, souffla-t-il en prenant le chemin de la porte. Ne bouge pas.

-Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai une gueule à boire ce truc de Hippie ? S'indigna le Patron en retenant ses quelques frissons dû à la fièvre. »

Le Youtuber se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude avant de revenir auprès du lit. Il contempla l'homme pendant une seconde. Il était mort de froid à coup sûr. Sans motivation, il retira la couverture qui enroulait son corps dans un cocon de chaleur et l'installa sur le criminel alité. Le Patron écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

« Boucle-là, tu veux ? Marmonna Mathieu en faisant demi-tour. Je vais te chercher un doliprane. C'est pas trop Hippie pour toi, j'espère ? Et râle encore et je te le fous en suppo ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et le criminel se retint de dire que ça lui plairait déjà plus comme initiative, pensant que sa vanne finirait vraiment par mettre Mathieu en colère. Il regarda l'épaisse couche qui le recouvrait et ne pût s'empêcher de venir blottir son nez glacé tout contre le tissu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mathieu réapparut dans la chambre, tenant un verre d'eau et une plaquette de doliprane. Le Patron était dos à la porte, respirant un peu bruyamment à cause de ses bronches encombrées. Le Youtuber approcha sans bruit et posa délicatement le verre sur la table, remarquant avec surprise que les lunettes de soleil de l'homme étaient déposées à côté de la lampe.

Intrigué, il regarda le criminel une seconde. Remarquant que sa nuque n'était en rien couverte, il vint doucement l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Ses mains étaient encore chaudes, venant agréablement chatouiller la peau glacée du Patron. L'homme fit un bond alors qu'un frisson des plus inhabituels le parcourut.

« T'es devenu complètement con ?! Grogna-t-il sous l'impulsion en regardant son créateur. »

Mathieu sursauta à la réaction quelque peu exagérée de son acolyte puis il sourit en croisant le regard agacé du Patron.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es sensible à ce point ? Nargua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

-C'est pas la question, gamin, souffla l'autre homme avec un semblant de gêne. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout. »

Mathieu plissa légèrement les yeux. Venait-il de rougir ? Non, impossible. Le Patron, gêné ? Invraisemblable. Pourtant le vidéaste trouvait ça légèrement gros comme excuse il l'avait surpris ?

« Je t'ai emmené des médocs, alors t'as intérêt de les prendre sans faire d'histoire, soupira le schizophrène en lui tendant la plaquette.

-Ah ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'exclama le criminel en attrapant les pilules. »

Il regretta sa phrase à l'instant où il l'avait terminé. Regardant son colocataire une seconde, il décida de baisser les yeux en voyant une déception singulière sur son visage. Sans un mot, il retira une gélule de l'emballage et l'avala avec un peu d'eau. S'excuser ne servirait pas à grand-chose, d'autant qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de... Formalité sociale.

« Écoute, gamin… Commença-t-il mais une toux plus douloureuse que les précédentes l'empêcha d'en dire plus. »

Mathieu finit par faire demi-tour. La gorge du Patron se calma peu à peu, lui permettant finalement de lâcher un soupir d'agacement.

« Quel con, pensa-t-il à haute voix, adressant l'insulte à sa propre personne. »

Il se rallongea confortablement sur son matelas en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, regardant la porte avec l'idée étrange qu'il voudrait la voir s'ouvrir. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis il décida d'éteindre cette « foutue lampe de chevet qui lui cramait la rétine ».

Mais au moment où son doigt effleura l'interrupteur, sa porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Il leva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Mathieu. Il trainait un oreiller derrière lui sans conviction alors que son autre main tenait un plateau. Le Patron fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il y avait deux tasses sur l'objet en plastique. Il ouvrît la bouche.

« Non, c'est pas du thé. Boucle-la maintenant, grogna Mathieu en jetant son oreiller sur la place libre dans le lit du Patron. »

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit en posant doucement le plateau pour ne rien renverser et tendit un mug au criminel. L'intéressé se redressa lentement et observa l'objet avec intrigue.

« Du lait ? Sans déconner, marmonna-t-il en l'approchant de ses lèvres.

-C'est un grog, crétin, répliqua le vidéaste en soufflant sur sa propre boisson. »

Le Patron, déjà plus charmé par l'idée d'ingurgiter un peu d'alcool, porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur son créateur et il soupira.

« Écoute, Gamin… Commença-t-il avec gêne. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant que Mathieu le coupe mais le jeune homme ne dit rien, fixant sa propre tasse avec une certaine mélancolie.

« Les médocs. Tu n'as pas à les prendre, grommela-t-il brièvement. Je sais très bien que si tu les prends, nous, on est plus là. Et on ne veut pas ça… Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas ça… »

Le silence régna un instant dans la salle avant que le criminel observe son ami avec attention.

« Tu ne le veux pas, pas vrai ? »

Le Youtuber but une gorgée, évitant de répondre. Il croisa le regard du Patron et lui offrit un sourire étrange, triste.

« Non, je suis trop pathétique pour ça… »

Le criminel fronça d'avantage les sourcils avant de poser un doigt sur le front de son créateur. En appuyant légèrement, il lui releva la tête.

« Hé, écoute-moi, tête d'ampoule, ordonna-t-il avec une certaine tendresse. Tu t'en fous de ce que ces tocards te disent. Ne laisse personne te dire ce genre de conneries. Depuis quand t'es pathétique toi ? Hein, Gamin ? Qui c'est qui arrive à dresser l'autre boule de poils japonaises ? Et qui a réussi à empêcher au camé de faire une overdose ? Et le Gamin, hein ? Je sais très bien que t'es allé latter les petits cons qui l'emmerdaient à l'école… »

Mathieu ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres.

« Et moi, Mathieu… ? S'enquit le criminel d'une voix plus hésitante. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler combien de fois tu m'as sorti de la galère ? Combien de fois tu m'as retrouvé en sang à ta porte... ? Tu penses encore que t'es pathétique ? »

Le Youtuber gardait ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Patron. Pendant une seconde, il sentit son cœur accélérer alors que le criminel recula soudainement pour éternuer, sa main quittant le front de Mathieu. L'intéressé détourna le regard, avalant une grande gorgée de grog pour faire passer le moment de gêne. Cet instant ridicule où il avait trouvé le Patron diablement magnétique. Il se redressa subitement, posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

« On devrait dormir, conclut-il simplement. »

Le criminel hocha la tête, retira sa chemise pour ne laisser qu'un T-shirt et se rallongea, plongeant son nez dans la couverture chaude. Mathieu s'installa à ses côtés et l'incompréhension s'imprima sur le visage du Patron.

« Tu comptes dormir ici, c'est ça ? Interrogea-t-il non sans connaître la réponse.

-Bien vu, Sherlock, répliqua Mathieu. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ma couverture ?! »

Le criminel soupira et se tourna dos au jeune homme avant d'éteindre la lumière. La pièce était à présent plongée dans une agréable obscurité, éclairée par les quelques rayons lunaires qui traversaient les rideaux.

« Ne prends pas toute la couette ! Grogna le jeune présentateur. »

Sa main glissa vers la nuque du criminel, attrapant un morceau de ladite couverture, il la tira à lui. Ses doigts glacés chatouillèrent le cou du Patron et celui-ci fit un bond alors qu'un gloussement des plus intriguant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mathieu retira sa main dans un sursaut.

« Putain mais fais gaffe ! S'exclama le criminel alors que sa voix se perdit dans des tons plus aigus. »

Le Youtuber se pinça les lèvres, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire. Il laissa l'homme s'installer de nouveau, l'observant une seconde. Est-ce que le Patron était chatouilleux ? Il n'en savait strictement rien mais ce soir, il sentait comme une subtile envie de le vérifier. Lorsque le Patron fût de nouveau calme, Mathieu approcha lentement sa main de la nuque de son colocataire et sans prévenir, il se mit à le chatouiller. L'homme se crispa à l'instant même où les doigts de Mathieu touchèrent sa peau nue. Le Patron commença à se tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'un rire incontrôlable pris possession de sa gorge. Mathieu laissa ses mains parcourir l'ensemble de son torse, chatouillant ses côtes avec rapidité et efficacité.

« Arrête ! Bordel ! Gamin ! » Trois mots que le criminel ne pouvaient s'empêcher de répéter entre deux éclats de rire. Et alors que les doigts du jeune Youtuber descendirent sur le bassin du Patron, celui-ci en profita pour lui attraper les poignets et le retourner vivement sur le matelas.

Le corps du criminel faisant obstacle à tout mouvement, Mathieu resta juste une seconde à l'observer en ricanant, les mains plaqués au-dessus de la tête. Le Patron reprenait doucement sa respiration mais son regard parcourait le visage de Mathieu avec une envie insondable de le déchiffrer. Les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle irrégulier vint s'échouer contre les lèvres du jeune présentateur. Et tout deux frissonnèrent.

La pression sur ses poignets se fit plus forte et Mathieu dût se retenir de lever légèrement la tête. Le souffle brûlant du Patron était agréable et il voulait en sentir la sensation contre ses lèvres. Le criminel soupira alors que dans son esprit naissait la même idée folle goûter aux lèvres de son créateur. Le Patron avait souvent fait de mauvaises choses, mais celle-ci lui semblait, et de loin, être la plus tordue. Il fixa les lèvres du jeune Youtuber. Étrangement, il sentait comme une barrière mentale se planter dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il ressentait ce genre de barrière, il s'amusait à les défoncer à grands coups de pieds. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule crainte. Et si Mathieu le repoussait ? Là était le frein, il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il accepterait vraiment mal un refus du Youtuber. Mais le plus étrange était surtout que si Mathieu se refusait à lui, il ne le forcerait probablement pas. Il fronça les sourcils, une seconde.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent avec ce gosse ?

Et lorsqu'il comprit, il se sentit trembler de plus en plus fort. Tout ça lui semblait totalement hors d'atteinte, totalement fictif… Totalement utopique. Ce genre de sentiment irrationnel lui était impossible. … Non ?

Il croisa le regard de Mathieu et un piètre geignement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'une unique larme glissa sur sa joue. La goutte d'eau tomba sur les lèvres du Youtuber et inconsciemment il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et se mordit la langue pour garder ses questions pour lui-même.

« Tu… Tu vas m'embrasser ou on va rester là toute la nuit ? S'enquit-il finalement. »

Le Patron laissa échapper un léger rire et sans attendre, il se pencha sur les lèvres de Mathieu, relâchant lentement ses mains. Il s'appuya sur le lit, mêlant sa langue à celle de Mathieu dans une danse folle. Le Youtuber laissa bouger ses doigts un peu engourdi et passa sa main dans les cheveux du criminel.

Ils se séparèrent une seconde et le criminel l'observa.

« Tu vas être malade, tu le sais ça ? Nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Mathieu soupira avant de revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres, roulant pour se retrouver au-dessus de sa sombre personnalité.

« Depuis quand tu es du genre à parler au lieu d'agir, Patron ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de glisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt du criminel. »

Le Patron se sentit frémir et ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Mathieu.

« Oh non, tu n'as pas intérêt de… ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, un petit rire traversa ses lèvres sous l'assaut incessant des doigts taquins de Mathieu. Le Youtuber sourit avec fierté, il pourrait vite s'habituer à ça… La peau brûlante du Patron sous son toucher espiègle et sa voix grave perdue dans un éclat de rire.

FIN.

* * *

Merci à tous ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fiction et à bientôt? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas posté alors voilà! Je n'ai pas vraiment de justifications désolée! :D Mais voici un petit OS demandé par Miss .3. J'espère sincèrement que ça va te plaire Mademoiselle! :D

Pour ceux qui m'ont envoyés d'autres demandes, je vais tenter de les écrire au plus vite, promis!

Les trois mots sont: _Train, convention, poitrine._

Le pairing: _Geek/ OC. (Je fais rarement des fics avec un OC mais j'espère avoir comblé tes attentes! ;) )_

* * *

 **Rolling Girl**

Le week-end avait été incroyable. Fatiguant, épuisant même, mais surtout des plus amusants.

Le Geek attendait patiemment le train qui le ramènerait à Paris. Il était rare qu'il s'éloigne autant de leur maison, mais ce week-end était spécial. AngelMJ avait prévu d'aller à la Japan Touch Haru et en avait profité pour inviter le Geek à venir lui rendre visite. Le jeune gamer n'était jamais allé à Lyon et il ne pût s'empêcher d'apprécier cette ville aux multiples facettes, bien qu'il passa plus de temps à l'intérieur de la convention qu'ailleurs.

Il faisait un peu frais sur le quai lorsqu'il monta enfin dans le TGV en direction de la capitale. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste à capuche pour en sortir son téléphone, tapant brièvement un message à l'intention de son créateur.

«Je rentre dans le train !»

A peine eût-il le temps de s'installer à son siège que son portable émit un léger son, que tout connaisseur de Star Wars identifierait comme R2-D2. Il afficha le message et eût un petit sourire, avant de mettre son casque sur ses oreilles et lancer la première musique de sa playlist.

«Ok, petit ! On se voit tout à l'heure. Te fait pas kidnapper par une groupie.»

Il regarda le paysage défilé, et il se dit que son ami Angel allait lui manquer et que la ville de Lyon valait peut-être le coup d'y retourner.

Plusieurs musiques passèrent mais la malédiction inéluctable des voyages en train semblait ralentir le temps. Transformant les secondes et les minutes en quarts d'heures…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le train s'arrêta. Le Geek leva brièvement la tête pour essayer de voir le nom de la station mais finit par abandonner en se rendant compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Un léger courant d'air frais passa dans les rangées, probablement dû à la montée de nouveaux passagers.

Frissonnant, il tourna le regard vers l'entrée de la voiture. Là, dans les trois ou quatre marches d'escaliers qui menaient aux sièges, descendait une jeune femme. Peut-être que le jeune homme n'aurait pas été autant intrigué si la personne en question n'était pas cosplayé en l'un de ces personnages de comics favoris. Là, traînant une petite valise rouge et noire dans la rangée, se tenait Harley Quinn. Le jeune gamer ne pût s'empêcher de la fixer, de l'instant où elle posa sa valise sur le porte bagage, au moment où elle s'installa à sa place en glissant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

C'était une très belle jeune femme, ou, pour être plus précis, c'était une jeune femme très simple qui portait un costume parfaitement réalisé.

Geek l'observa longuement, se rappelant soudainement qu'il l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois à la convention et qu'elle disparaissait toujours dans la foule. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il croisa son regard et rougissant, il préféra porter son attention sur ses chaussures. Il finit par relever la tête après quelques secondes et fût surpris de voir un sourire timide sur les lèvres de l'inconnue. Elle le regardait toujours, et empreint d'une confiance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se leva en retirant son casque.

Quelques pas incertains, les mains légèrement moites et il arriva auprès d'elle.

«Hum… Salut ? Bégaya-t-il en abandonnant la confiance qu'il avait eût quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune blonde. »

Le Geek resta planté là pendant un certain temps, indécis et mal assuré.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa Harley en le constatant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. »

Il hocha la tête en bredouillant un « Pourquoi pas ? » qui fit rire la jeune femme.

Les premières secondes furent des plus gênantes de quoi parler ? Comment engager la conversation ? Comment créer un lien ?

Mais la gêne passa quand ils commencèrent à parler du personnage d'Harley Quinn. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parlait de jeux vidéo, elle semblait inintéressée ou peut-être était-elle trop timide.

Le Geek se sentait comme amoureux et il s'imaginait déjà la présenter aux autres personnalités, sans oublier Mathieu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mathieu le taquinant sans cesse, au Panda lui demandant de la boucler, bien qu'il serait intrigué de tout savoir, au Prof qui, dans un élan de gentillesse, voudrait créer un philtre d'amour juste au cas où, au Hippie complètement perché qui ne capterait rien et au Patron qui d'une voix des plus viriles dirait que… Non, il n'allait peut-être pas imaginer ça finalement. Le Patron serait sûrement obsédé par la poitrine de la jeune Harley et le Geek la voyait déjà disparaître au loin dans les griffes du criminel.

Le temps fila en une seconde et ils étaient déjà à Paris. Le Geek grimaça légèrement en pensant qu'il devrait partir et qu'il ne reparlerait probablement jamais à cette jeune demoiselle tout à fait charmante.

« Dis, tu… Voudrais bien me passer ton numéro ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus mal assurée. »

Harley Quinn le regarda en haussant légèrement un sourcil et fit une petite moue gênée.

« Hum… Désolée mais j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de donner mon numéro à des enfants comme toi… Enfin ! Je veux dire… Tu comprends, non ? »

Le jeune gamer sentit soudainement son cœur se resserrer. Il baissa la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne voit ses larmes naissantes et il bredouilla :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. »

À quoi pensait-il ? Lui ? Avoir une petite amie aussi cool ? Comment avait-il put penser qu'il deviendrait ne serait-ce que son ami ? Il retint un soupir et serra le poing. Il devait se lever pour partir mais ses pieds restaient fixé dans le sol.

« Excuse-moi, c'est ici que je descends. »

Les mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un millimètre. Qu'avait-il de si bizarre pour que tout le monde le voit comme un stupide gosse ? Pourquoi devait-il être moins intéressant que les autres ?

« Excuse-moi ? »

Le jeune gamer sentit une légère pression sur son bras et il sursauta. Ses yeux papillonnèrent longuement et il se rendit compte que Harley Quinn avait disparu. Il frotta doucement son œil droit et essuya le coin de sa bouche. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

« Euh… Excuse-moi ? »

Il tourna doucement la tête et vit une jeune fille penché vers lui, semblant lui dire quelque chose. Il retira son casque un peu brusquement. Elle portait un collier avec un petit Tardis et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de petit panda. Elle était très simple à vrai dire. Un chemise à carreaux par-dessus un T-shirt Batman.

« Je suis à la place numéro 42 en fait. Expliqua-t-elle avec gêne. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

Le gamer leva la tête et vit deux numéros. Il se rendit alors compte que le 42 était en effet à côté de lui.

« Où… Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet de savoir si il n'avait pas louper son arrêt.

\- Le crusot, répondit la jeune femme. »

Le Geek soupira de soulagement et finit par se lever pour la laisser passer.

« Où descend-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Paris… Souffla doucement le gamer en sortant une Nintendo DS de son sac. »

La nouvelle arrivante l'observa une minute et se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'elle le dérangeait à force de parler. Elle regarda la DS du jeune homme et vit qu'il jouait à Mario Kart, amusée, elle fixa l'écran pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre sa propre console, une PSP. Elle brancha ses écouteurs et commença un nouveau niveau de Project Diva.

De longues minutes passèrent et le Geek finit son tournoi, intrigué par ce que faisait la geekette à ses côtés, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle était une joueuse habile. Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard du gamer qui, gêné, se détourna.

« Tu aimes les Vocaloids ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oh oui ! Je les adore ! S'exclama le Geek avant de se mordre la langue pour se taire. Enfin, je veux dire… C'est pas trop mal…

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu aimes ?! Super ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je suis sur ce niveau depuis hier… Il est impossible. »

Le Geek hésita longuement en se rappelant de son rêve mais il fût rapidement excité par l'idée de jouer à la PSP. Il accepta donc et tous deux partirent dans des débats sur les niveaux dans les jeux vidéo. Les sujets filaient et tous leur goûts semblaient correspondre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Paris et le Geek rangea sa console, descendant du train avec la jeune fille.

« Bon, et bien… Salut, marmonna-t-il, attristé de devoir quitter une fille si sympathique.

\- Oui, c'était sympa, dit-elle sur un ton semblable. Au revoir alors. »

Le Geek tourna les talons à contre cœur et baissa la tête en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé la revoir. La jeune femme, elle, le regardait s'éloigner, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre dans l'espoir qu'il se retourne.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le gamer percuta un obstacle.

« Hé, Gamin, c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? S'enquit une voix rauque qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Ah ? Oh, Salut Patron ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre en levant la tête. Rien, rien. Ça va... »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière le gamer. Voyant une jeune fille sautiller d'un pied à l'autre avec nervosité en fixant son petit protégé, le Patron crût comprendre que les deux oisillons qu'il avait devant lui avaient du mal avec les au revoir. Avec ennui, il soupira et poussa le Geek par l'épaule.

« Hé ! Gamine ! Interpella-t-il de sa voix rauque. »

La jeune fille sursauta et rougissant brièvement, elle se pointa du doigt.

« Oui, c'est à toi que je parle ! Viens voir par-là !

\- Mais à quoi tu joues, Patron ? Demanda le gamer rouge de honte. »

Le criminel ne prit pas le temps de répondre à son acolyte et se pencha vers la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux.

« C'est l'anniversaire du gringalet aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait que tu viennes à sa fête. Ça te tente ? »

Le gamer rougit d'autant plus et la Geekette l'observa une seconde en souriant, puis elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, oui j'aimerais bien, affirma-t-elle.

\- Bon, allez, on y va les mioches… Grommela le Patron en allumant une clope. »

L'homme partit plus en avant et les deux jeunes tourtereaux se regardèrent en rougissant. Le Geek commença à emboîter le pas au criminel lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne.

« A… Attends-moi, bégaya la geekette. »

Le gamer sentit une chaleur indescriptible envahir ses poumons et il sourit avec fierté. Il regarda la jeune fille et d'une voix bégayante mais enjouée lui demanda :

« Tu veux bien me donner ton numéro alors ? »

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Voilà!**

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! :)

Pour ceux qui suivent _**College Boy**_ , je vais poster le chapitre deux cette nuit également ! :3

Bisous à vous!


End file.
